The present invention relates to the head structure of golf clubs and, more particularly, to an improvement in the head structure of iron clubs.
In general, iron clubs are intended primarily for second, third and bunker shots rather than tee shots, and they are used often for hitting shots from the bare ground, a sandy place and so on as well, as well as from turf. Accordingly, conventional iron clubs are designed so that the club head is made in one body from a metallic material such as soft iron, stainless steel or the like in order to prevent the club head, and in particular its sole, from being readily damaged by a pebble or sand when hitting a ball.
In the design of such a club head, it is regarded as preferable in terms of function to add weight to the toe, the heel and the sole of the club head and to lessen the weight of the hitting region of the clubface. From this point of view, the hitting region is usually formed thin, but this results in the defect of decreased distance of a ball hit by such a club. Further, the hitting region of the clubface is made of a hard metal, and hence its repulsive force is small. Accordingly, the use of hard metal is not always preferable from the viewpoints of the direction and distance of the ball.